Schattengefühle, Lichtaugenblicke
by Pinguin1993
Summary: Warum wurde Kagoru von einem Dämon besessen? Wie kam es zu seiner Hochzeit mit Yashiro? Warnung: Andeutungen von yaoi. Oneshot.


_Meine erste KKJ-Fanstory. Wahrscheinlich auch meine letzte. Es tut einfach gut, nach all der Zeit wieder einmal auf Deutsch zu schreiben. x3  
**Warnung: **Kagura x Chiaki (OSL BL); Kagura x Yashiro x Kagura  
**Disclaimer: **Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne gehört Arina Tanemura, die für immer und ewig die größte Mangaka in meinem Herzen sein wird.

* * *

_

**SCHATTENGEFÜHLE, LICHTAUGENBLICKE  


* * *

**_Ich liebe Yashiro._

Er lag im Bett und starrte die Wand an. Starrte durch die Tapete ins Nichts und wiederholte diesen einen Satz, wieder und wieder und wieder, bis in seine Träume hinein.

_Ich liebe Yashiro._

Wenn er es nur oft genug sagte, vielleicht würde er es dann auch eines Tages glauben. Vielleicht würde er dann eines Tages _glauben, _dass sie die richtige war.

_Ich liebe Yashiro._

Er liebte alles an ihr. Ihr rot-blondes Haar, modisch geschnitten. Wie es um ihr fein geschnittenes Gesicht fiel wie ein Sonnenuntergang auf dem Wasser, so ungleich jenem hellen grau-schwarz, an das er sich zu denken verboten hatte. Ihre großen Augen, blau wie das Meer. Nein, halt. Ihre Augen waren nicht blau. Ihre Augen waren...  
Er wusste es nicht. Er war gefangen in den blauen Augen, die ihn verfolgten, wo auch immer er ging, aber es waren nicht ihre.

_Ich liebe..._

Er presste das Kissen gegen sein Gesicht, bis er keine Luft mehr bekam und sein Blick sich vernebelte. Alles, alles um seine Gedanken zu löschen. Alles, um zu vergessen, was er mehr wollte als alles andere. Er schnappte nach Luft, vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen, aber ein Kloß in seinem Hals machte das Atmen schwer. Alles, um zu vergessen, wessen blaue Augen er auf sich sehen wollte. Wessen Hand er halten wollte. Wessen Lippen er küssen wollte, seit er ein kleiner Junge war.

_Ich liebe Chi-_

**D_u willst vergessen?_**

Er riss die Augen auf und sah sich um. Sein Zimmer war leer; das wenige Licht, das von draußen hereinfiel, erlaubte es ihm gerade, Umrisse wahrzunehmen. Da war niemand. Niemand außer der Dunkelheit und den Büchern in seinem Regal. Halt- hatte sich da gerade etwas bewegt? War da nicht ein Schatten hinter dem Tisch, schwärzer als der Rest? Sein Puls begann zu rasen, sein Herz hämmerte in seinen Ohren.

_**Du willst vergessen?**_

Die Stimme blieb, und diesmal war er sich ganz sicher- da war etwas. Das Zimmer schien dunkler zu werden; dafür begann das Bild an der Wand neben dem Bett zu leuchten. Es war das Bild, das ihm seine Mutter hinterlassen hatte. Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich etwas, als er die Beine aus dem Bett schwang und näher kam. Das Gemälde zeigte ein junges Mädchen am Strand, ruhig und friedlich. Die zarte gezeichnete Figur schien ihn direkt anzusehen, durch ihn hindurch und geradewegs in seine Seele. Er verspürte einen Stich ins Herz. _Mutter..._

_**Ich kann dir helfen, zu vergessen.**_

Er streckte die Hand aus, und endlich umfing ihn die gnädige Nacht und löschte die Gedanken aus.

Als er das nächste Mal erwachte, lag er aus ihm unerfindlichen Gründen auf dem Boden in der Eingangshalle. Überall rannten Polizisten herum, durchsuchten Winkel, durchleuchteten die Halle mit Taschenlampen und schrien Befehle hin und her. Mehrere Menschen hatten einen Halbkreis um ihn gebildet und redeten wild durcheinander; als er sich aufsetzte, verstummten die Gespräche jedoch schnell.

Das erste, das er sah, war Yashiro.

Sie stand ein wenig abseits, ihre rotblonden Haare waren zerzaust und ihre Augen groß vor Sorge.

Das zweite, was er sah, war das Gemälde.

Es zeigte einen Engel, der über dem Meer dahinglitt. Ihr Gesicht war dem Betrachter zugewandt, der Wind fuhr durch ihre Flügel und sie lachte. Er musste an einen Spruch denken, den er einmal in einem Glückskeks gefunden hatte- _Der Wind ist Gottes Atem, der niemals vergeht. _Ohne, dass er es erklären konnte, wusste er gleich, dass dies das Gemälde seiner Mutter war.

"Stimmt es, dass du mich magst?"

Er fuhr herum, starrte Yashiro an, die so ziemlich alles interessanter zu finden schien als sein Gesicht. Er bemerkte mit mildem Interesse, dass ihre Ohren rot angelaufen waren. _Wie niedlich. _Für ein paar Sekunden blieb es still, und dann wanderten ihre Augen ganz langsam zu seinem Gesicht und fanden seine. Er spürte ihren Blick wie einen Stich ins Herz. Ihre Gefühle waren aufrichtig. Wie sollte er antworten? Er mochte Yashiro; das hatte er schon vorher gewusst, und er sah sich jetzt bestätigt. Er mochte jemand anderen nur einfach mehr. Jemand anderen, den er niemals haben konnte.

War er bereit, sie als Ersatz zu benutzen? Hatte sie das verdient?

Ihre Unterlippe zitterte, und sie drehte sich weg. Mit Schrecken verstand er, dass sie gehen würde, wenn er jetzt nichts tat. Sie würde gehen und vielleicht jemand anderen finden und glücklich werden und ihn hierlassen. Der Gedanke schmerzte ihn. Warum schmerzte ihn das so sehr?

"Ja. Es stimmt."

Erst als er es aussprach, wusste er mit absoluer Sicherheit, dass es die Wahrheit war.

**~oOo~**

"Daddy!"

Seine Zwillinge warfen sich ihm ein letztes Mal in die Arme, und er hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie im Kreis, bevor er sie vorsichtig absetzte. Yashiro sah ihnen aus der Küche lächelnd zu. "Komm nicht zu spät wieder", sagte sie leise und warf ihm eine kleine Kusshand zu. Er zwinkerte ihr zu. "Geht klar, mein Schatz. Und ihr seid nett zu eurer Mutter." Er gab seinen Kleinen einen spielerischen Klaps auf den Kopf, und sie lachten.

Auf dem Weg zur Arbeit hielt der Wagen vor dem städtischen Krankenhaus, in dem Chiaki eine Ausbildung zum Arzt absolvierte. Er starrte versonnen zum Fenster hoch- und da bemerkte er etwas erstaunliches: Es tat nicht mehr weh.

_Ich liebe Yashiro._

Er lächelte. Ja. Das hörte sich richtig an._  
_


End file.
